It has been suggested that certain advantages can be attained by the controlled introduction of catalytic materials into combustion chambers along with the air, fuel and other fluids introduced. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,460,700 to Lyons; 3,862,819 to Wentworth; 4,014,637 to Schena and 4,214,615 to Boyer and see British Pat. Nos. 1,381,936 and 1,191,464.)
Steam or air atomization of catalyzed fuel just prior to its introduction into combustion chambers has also been suggested in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 473,951 to Osgerby, filed Mar. 10, 1983 which application is assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Fuel oils and other carbonaceous fuels in liquid form such as coil-oil or coal-water slurries for industry and home use vary in viscosity, BTU value, specific gravity, flash point and other characteristics including sulfur content. Such fuels also vary in price making it desirable to burn the cheaper fuels provided desired burning characteristics and emissions requirements can be met.
Less expensive heavier fuel oils, commonly referred to as #4 or #6, have the advantage of having higher BTU values than the lighter distillate (e.g., #2) fuel oils. Unfortunately, these heavier and cheaper fuels do not burn as completely or cleanly as the more expensive lighter distillate fuels. Specifically, heavier fuels have lower combustion efficiencies and higher particulate emissions than do lighter fuels. The industry has been aware that treating cheaper fuels to burn with characteristics of more expensive fuels is desirable provided treatment costs are low; however, prior fuel treatments have been unsatisfactory for most applications.